


Stolen

by craftyns99



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: "You tell that girlfriend of yours no kissy, kissy when I'm at home." Only one person knew the real reason for Fiona's rule





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has floating around in my head for a while and sitting on my computer for even longer. I've finally decided to put this short one-shot up. Originally posted on FF

"You tell that girlfriend of yours no kissy, kissy when I'm at home."

That was the rule; plain and simple. Drew didn't understand why Fiona made the rule but he didn't question her either. Imogen also didn't get it once she heard about it. There was only one other person that understood the rule and that was Bianca.

If you had asked anyone if Fiona and Bianca were friends before Drew moved in with Fiona, then people would laugh at you. I don't think anyone had even seen them talk to each other before so if anyone knew that they had been secretly seeing each other for weeks, they wouldn't believe you. That was the truth though. Secret trysts behind Drew and Imogen's back had been a regular occurrence for the two curly-haired brunettes. Their differences put aside for pure lust. They both had an agreement that they would restrict the PDA, with their respective partners, in front of each other and that's why Fiona mentioned the rule to Drew.

Time, on their secret relationship, was nearly up following Bianca impending wedding to Drew. Bianca picked a time to go to the loft when Drew was working and Imogen had band practice.

Fiona opened the door, but instead of seeing the usual lust in Bianca's eyes, all she saw was the look that she just realized she was dreading to see. "It's over isn't it?" Fiona asked as she closed the door after Bianca walked in.

"It has to be. I'm going to marry Drew. We were never meant to be anything more. That was the rule."

"I know. It's just…"

"You don't have to say it, I already know." Bianca moved closer to Fiona. Even though she was ending it, she still craved Fiona's touched and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll understand if you're uncomfortable helping us with the wedding."

"I'll be ok, not unless you're uncomfortable with me helping." Fiona answered, pulling slightly out of the hug so she could see Bianca's face.

"No. I kind of still want you around." Bianca smiled, feeling the same ache as she usually felt in Fiona's presence. "Despite what's happened between us, I still want you as my friend. Can we at least be that?"

"I can do that." Fiona smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She has Imogen and she loves her but Fiona couldn't help the way Bianca made her feel when she was around her.

Bianca knew this wasn't going to be easy ending what they had but it needed to be done. Bianca brushed a piece of hair away from Fiona's face and for the first time since she entered the loft, Bianca really looked into Fiona's eyes. The look in Fiona's eyes mirrored her own. That's when Bianca knew, that despite her original intention, she wasn't ready for them to end. Neither was Fiona so when she kissed Bianca for what she thought was the last time, she poured everything she had into it. Unable to say goodbye just yet, Bianca pulled Fiona in the direction of her bedroom so they could have one last moment before they ended for good.


End file.
